puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Shanty Raid-io - Shanties of the Three Seas
Shanty Raid-io - Shanties of the Three Seas! was a familiar contest run on Shanty Raid-io during early July 2005. Players had to sing a shanty or a piratey song, record it, and send in the file to be played o the air. Each entry was then played on the morning of July 3rd and players were allowed to vote for their favorites. When a case of cheating in the votes was detected, an impartial method of winner selection was chosen instead. For his song "Through and Through" Noheart was awarded a lime octopus. Madelyn came in second place with "Teach your Greenies" and Llama took third place with "The Penultimate Shanty." = Noheart's winning entry = Through and Through an original Sea Shanty by Noheart of the Cobalt Ocean: I've been playing all these puzzles now for oh so very long / I thought it time that I sat down and wrote you all a song / To tell you how much fun I've had sailing 'round these seas with you... / And how I'd love to board yer ships and steal yer booty too! Har! (Chorus) Load up the cannons boys and fill the ship with rum / We'll sail around the Ocean until the morning comes / We all work Nine to Five to pay the bills when they are due / But when the sun goes down we're Puzzle Pirates through and through I've got me sword, I've got me hat, I've me boots and me pieces of eight/ And I haven't got an Octupus, but at least I've got me mates / It's raining out me window, but it's a sunny day on the Midnight sea / So grab yer foils and poinards mates, let's fight in teams of two and three! (Chorus) Load up the cannons boys and fill the ship with rum / We'll sail around the Ocean until the morning comes / We all work Nine to Five to pay the bills when they are due / But when the sun goes down we're Puzzle Pirates through and through Meet me at the Salty Dog, we'll drink a round, or three or four / We'll play some hearts and then some swords, and then we'll drink some more / When the ship goes down our rating sink, but the men will never drown / And it only takes one reboot a day to keep the pirate world goin' round! (Chorus) Load up the cannons boys and fill the ship with rum / We'll sail around the Ocean until the morning comes / We all work Nine to Five to pay the bills when they are due / But when the sun goes down we're Puzzle Pirates through and through (Bridge) Come Sail with me and I'll whisk ye away, on the magical winds of the sea / On a sloop of our own all yer cares will be gone, as a pirate ye'll truly be free / As a pirate ye'll truly be free... All the pirate men be buff here, and the lasses all be curvy / We drink all day and eat no fruit, and still we don't get scurvy / It's a perfect pirate world built by Captain Cleaver for me and ye / So raise yer glasses high in a toast to our mates in the land of the rings of three! (Chorus) Load up the cannons boys and fill the ship with rum / We'll sail around the Ocean until the morning comes / We all work Nine to Five to pay the bills when they are due / But when the sun goes down we're Puzzle Pirates through and through... (Repeat Chorus ad naseum*) = Madelyn's Second place entry = Teach your Greenies No lyrics available = Llama's Third place entry = The Penultimate Shanty Well the forum tarts had told me, when m'name were still quite green a pirates life were very hard, the violence was obscene But now I'm out here sailing and there's no one who's at war And so I've found a pirate ain't a pirate anymore. Chorus: Don't step off the docks, don't go out to sea If you need to board a ship don't ever PVP Don't even load the cannons just stow them all ashore A pirate ain't a pirate, ain't a pirate anymore. Well the Old man o'or on Oyster, he says we're all just newbs "Ye shoulda' been here back when Peghead made us all say 'Boobs!' This game is nothin' like it were in the days of yore! Ye sissy boys will never be truely hardcore." c. We saved all of our coins and we bought ourselves a shoppe But then they built bazaars which made our sales flop we used to lay in hammocks and watch our profits soar but no one shops a shoppe when you can shop a super-store! c. They gave us some card cames and then the treasure drop they let us start to wager and we saw the sailing stop We know it's still a puzzle but we really can't ignore I can't get my mates to get off the parlour floor! c. I posted in the forums and they sent me up in flames You'd never know these people were all here to play a game I think I'll stick to shore leave - they all seem to like me more Those bastards up in parley really make reading a chore c. Three swigs o' rum, that's all! to make y'er arse pass out! but now we gets a couple more because the mugs came out! So we'll drink our little daqu'ris and find the inn ashore A pirate's still a pirate, just like he was before! c. = External Links = *Original rules and discussion thread *Winners anouncement *Lyrics for selected entries Shanty Raid-io - Shanties of the Three Seas